eraofparagonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bone Sea
The Bone Sea is Freehome's largest body of water, as well as it's only salt water ocean. Located in the southern hemisphere, it is bordered by Northern Tazia, Southern Tazia, New Koria, Mephelea, Blue Forest, and Salba Jungle, and connects to the Amphese Sea to the north. Description The Bone Sea gets it's name from the large quantities of fossilized remains found on it's ocean floor. Filled with fauna and flora that has since persisted throughout time, the sea has many known legends associated with it, from the massive skeletons that lay over 7 kilometers beneath the surface to the mesmerizing-yet-deadly Sea Angels, it is a dark and dangerous place filled with mystery. Biomes There are many different ecosystems within the Bone Sea, located deep upon (and beneath) the sea floor, each with distinct environments and inhabitants. Here are eight known regions of the Bone Sea: Tazian Shallows=The Tazian Shallows is a vast region of the Bone Sea that borders South Tazia and North Tazia. With an average depth of around 80 to 100 meters, it is primarily composed of flat sands, littered with the occasional salt or titanium deposit. The flora and fauna here are relatively tame, making it a very popular research area for marine biologists in the area. It is connected to the Southern Reefs, Calcium Caves, Fossil Plains, and Capital Bay. Flora * Bowl Mushroom * Diver's Hands * Paleweed Fauna * Glowfin * Coroca Fish * Razorback Eel * Ripplecrab * Terropod |-|Capital Bay=Located along the coast of North Tazia and New Koria, Capital Bay is a tropic bay that is used as a channel for naval ships. The sea floor (which is primarily made of sandy dunes and hills, dotted with small reefs) reaches depths of around 600 meters, and is home to many kinds of flora and fauna, including both predators and prey. Many of the fossilized remains in this area are of smaller lifeforms, as all the larger examples were sold by archaeologists from Cadeno City between the years of 417 AGE and 1480 AGE. It is connected to the Tazian Shallows, Fossil Plains, and Blue Kelp Forest. Flora * Bowl Mushroom * Diver's Hands * Freehome Blue Kelp * Table Coral * Pipe Coral Fauna * Glowfin * Coroca Fish * Razorback Eel * Blind Shark * Ripplecrab * Giant Sandsquid * Terropod |-|Blue Kelp Forest=The Blue Kelp Forest is a flora-rich biome located along the coast of Mephelea and Blue Forest. With an average depth of around 500 meters and a maximum depth of 1000 meters (1 km) this area is covered in dark, muddy sand on the sea floor that supports a variety of different forms of plant life. The primary form of flora in this area is Freehome Blue Kelp, which can grow to a towering 45 meters in height under the circumstances. Thermal vents in the area bring hot water into this region, causing the water to reach very warm temperatures. The Blue Kelp Forest is connected to Capital Bay, Fossil Plains, and Mushroom Trenches. Flora * Freehome Blue Kelp * Sunpod Root * Table Coral * Pipe Coral Fauna * Glowfin * Kelp Fisher * Red-Striped Eel * Spider Ripplecrab |-|Mushroom Trenches=The Mushroom Trenches, located along the coast of Blue Forest and Salba Jungle, is a deep, rocky trench that reaches crushing depths of 1.5 kilometers. Rarely receiving any sunlight except at midday, it is completely devoid of any flora except mushrooms that have specifically evolved to living in the deep waters. Large fossils are found along the rock walls, with skeletal systems making homes for the many lifeforms that live there. The Mushroom Trenches are connected to the Blue Kelp Forest, Fossil Plains, Calcium Caves, and the Southern Reefs. Flora * Ghost Mushroom * Pipe Coral * Paleweed Fauna * Reaver Squid * Spider Ripplecrab * Harvest Crab * Giant Amoeboid * Deep Clicker |-|Fossil Plains=The largest biome in the Bone Sea, the Fossil Plains is a large slope that lowers southward into the Calcium Caves. With a depth range of 600 meters to 2000 meters (2 km), this area is home to the highest number of fossilized remains out of any known region in the Bone Sea. The sea floor is covered in a thin layer of acid brine produced from the Brine Crawlers that live there, preserving the many large fossils laying about. Much of the fauna that lives in this region has grown to be massive thanks to the wide open space here, as well as the rich ecosystem that can be found among the fossils. As such, their are many predators in this region, including some that are large enough to be considered leviathans. The Fossil Plains are connected to Capital Bay, Tazian Shallows, Calcium Caves, the Mushroom Trenches, and Blue Kelp Forest. Flora * Bowl Mushroom * Bonekelp * Devilseed * Brine Root * Table Coral * Pipe Coral * Paleweed Fauna * Glowfin * Giant Glowfin * Giant Coroca Fish * Blind Shark * Red-Striped Eel * Titan Padfish * Ripplecrab * Bonecrab * Giant Sandsquid * Giant Reaver Squid * Brine Crawler * Sea Angel |-|Southern Reefs=A deep, dark area of the Bone Sea located at the south pole of Freehome, the Southern Reefs are some of the most lively areas in sea. Home to many species of bioluminescent life, it is filled with large coral structures that live in a symbiotic relationship with the fauna in the area. The Southern Reef is very deep underwater (4 km), and does not receive much sunlight, so any creature there that is not bioluminescent often exhibits symptoms of albinism. The Southern Reef is connected to the Tazian Shallows, Calcium Caves, and the Mushroom Trenches. Flora * Ghost Mushroom * Table Coral * Pipe Coral * Glowspire Coral * Lamp Pod * Paleweed Fauna * Glowfin * Giant Glowfin * Spider Ripplecrab * Giant Sandsquid * Giant Amoeboid * Deep Clicker |-|Calcium Caves= The furthest anyone of in the modern world have ever explored in the Bone Sea, the Calcium Caves are the supposed entrance to the Deep Zone, located deep beneath the sea floor of the Bone Sea. With heavy calcium buildups around the cave entrances due to the vast amount of fossils left there over the years, every organism in the Calcium Caves is predatory, and research in this region is ill-advised. The Calcium Caves is connected to the Tazian Shallows, the Southern Reefs, the Mushroom Trenches, and the Fossil Plains. Flora * Paleweed Fauna * Bone Leech * Spider Ripplecrab * Reaver Squid * Colossal Sea Angel |-|Deep Zone= Very little is known about this region. For further information, see Deep Zone (Freehome). Trivia * The Bone Sea was supposedly much deeper, but so many fossils gradually built up on the sea floor as sediment that the sea floor became much higher towards the surface. Still, the Bone Sea is still over 7 kilometers deep. Category:Oceans and Seas Category:Seas of Freehome